<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days With You by onlyforone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159459">Days With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone'>onlyforone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/pseuds/onlyforone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, dua kali.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. childhood photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from <a href="https://write.as/nucz144iute9d.md">write.as</a> and <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/788479570-days-with-you">wattpad</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pertemuan pertama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Album-album foto yang telah dikumpulkan dari kediaman masing-masing, ditumpuk di meja. Setelah ini akan disortir untuk diserahkan ke panitia pubdok acara sakral Seungyoun dan Sejin. Kedua calon pengantin musim semi itu tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya permintaan untuk foto mereka sudah dari dua minggu lalu tapi baru sekarang mereka bisa duduk setelah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa lebih fokus ke acara mereka.</p><p>Walau mereka baru bertemu setahun yang lalu dan melalui masa pacaran yang cukup singkat, mereka berani membuat keputusan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Awalnya cukup ditentang oleh orang tua mereka yang sudah menyiapkan calon untuk masing-masing. Tapi ternyata setelah dipertemukan keduanya berhasil menaklukan hati calon mertua.</p><p>Dan kini mereka tengah santai di apartemen Seungyoun, yang dalam sebulan akan menjadi apartemen mereka berdua. Barang-barang Sejin sebagian juga sudah diangkut. Saat masa pacaran mereka sudah seperti tinggal serumah, tapi orang tua Sejin meminta agar mereka baru tinggal bersama secara resmi setelah menikah.</p><p>Seungyoun ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, sedangkan jemari Sejin sudah mulai menelusuri album foto miliknya di ruang TV. Agak terharu juga melihat foto masa kecil bersama orang tuanya, dan sekarang dia sudah tumbuh besar dan hendak melepas masa lajang.</p><p>Matanya menangkap foto saat umurnya sebelas tahun. Di foto itu dia memakai <em>onesie</em> kucing kesayangannya, tangannya memegang boneka teman perempuannya yang dia buatkan baju. Siapa sangka hobi menjahitnya sejak kecil kini mengantarkannya menjadi desainer yang cukup punya nama di Seoul. Tapi dia ingat dulu sering diejek anak-anak laki-laki di kelasnya, sehingga dia sering menangis.</p><p>Tak luput di foto itu pun sepertinya dia habis menangis. Matanya sembab. Sejin tidak begitu ingat siapa yang mengambil foto ini. Memorinya tergelitik. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian saat itu. Sejin merasa beruntung diberkahi ingatan yang kuat walau kadang samar-samar.</p><p>Memorinya berjalan ke masa sekolah dasar. Sejin kecil sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk festival ulang tahun sekolahnya. Dia membuat kostum untuk drama kelasnya. Segerombolan anak laki-laki yang suka menggodanya, membuatnya menangis hari itu. Setelah itu blur. Yang dia ingat hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang dia yakin juga sering berbuat kenakalan, tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan kamera dan memfotonya. Dia ingat jemari kecil yang menghapus air matanya itu. Bau matahari. Dan faktanya dia ingat foto ini ada di loker mejanya dua minggu kemudian.</p><p>Suara mug melamin bersentuhan dengan meja membuyarkan perjalanan ke masa lalunya. Sejin memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah calon suaminya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. “Serius amat ngelihatin foto? Udah milih belum?” Tanyanya, badannya dia dudukkan ke sofa di sebelah yang lebih mungil. Tangan kanannya disampirkan ke bahu sang calon.</p><p>Sejin menggeleng, “Cuma terdistraksi, ada satu foto yang bikin aku penasaran.” Album miliknya dia tutup. Dia mengambil album milik Seungyoun. “Punya kamu dulu aja ya? Punyaku biar nanti.”</p><p>“Ih.. aku kan mau liat muka gemesmu dulu...” gerutu si jangkung. Tapi tetap dituruti keinginannya. Mereka pun mengamati satu demi satu foto masa kecil Seungyoun. Mulai dari bayi hingga sekolah dasar. Ada saja cerita yang melatarbelakanginya, mengalir dari mulut si jangkung.</p><p>Seungyoun bercerita bahwa waktu sekolah dasar dia melanjutkan ke sekolah sepak bola di Brazil, meninggalkan cinta pertamanya. Meskipun akhirnya dia banting setir menekuni dunia musik. Sejin hanya tahu soal sekolah sepak bola, tapi tidak dengan kisah sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini mereka sama sekali belum pernah membahas masa kecil mereka secara utuh.</p><p>“Sebelum aku pindah, aku mencoba mendekati cinta pertamaku itu, tapi tetap saja aku ga berani mengajaknya ngobrol. Sejujurnya aku sudah lupa nama dan wajahnya, tapi yang kuingat dia dari kelas sebelah. Dia seperti kucing kecil yang manis.”</p><p>Seungyoun mengambil salah satu fotonya saat berusia dua belas tahun. “Aku sampai merengek minta dibelikan boneka kucing yang menurutku mirip sama anak itu, waktu sudah di Brazil.”</p><p>“Kayak waktu kamu tiba-tiba merengek minta dibelikan boneka matahari karena katanya mirip aku?”</p><p>Seungyoun meringis malu. Sejin hanya terkekeh kemudian fokus ke foto di tangan Seungyoun. Seketika di otaknya terlintas, senyum yang sama namun berada di balik kamera kodak yang besarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari wajahnya yang kecil. Tangannya meraih foto itu untuk memperhatikan lebih jauh.</p><p>“Nyon....”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>”... kamu dulu sekolah dimana?”</p><p>Seungyoun mikir bentar. “Uuh... sebelum pindah ke Brazil aku sempat sekolah di Siheung sih, cuma setahun doang karena dulu aku pindah-pindah.”</p><p>Mata Sejin semakin membulat. Dia segera mengambil album fotonya yang tadi dan mengeluarkan fotonya yang memakai <em>onesie</em>. Seungyoun semakin heran dengan kelakuan tunangannya itu.</p><p>”...foto ini... kamu yang ambil?” Dia menunjukkannya ke Seungyoun.</p><p>Butuh beberapa detik untuk Seungyoun memproses foto di depannya. Foto itu, foto cinta pertamanya yang paling berkesan. Dia ingat sering melihat anak manis seperti kucing itu diganggu teman sekelasnya yang membuatnya membalas perbuatan mereka sepulang sekolah. Dia jadi sering berantem dengan gerombolan itu.</p><p>Dia ingat betul hari itu, persiapan festival sekolah. Tepat dua minggu sebelum kepindahannya. Dan dia bertekad untuk menyapa dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun nyalinya ciut. Ketika mendapati anak itu sedang menangis, dia tanpa sadar mengambil fotonya. Kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah menghapus air mata anak itu.</p><p>Pada hari kepindahannya, dia datang pagi-pagi membawa foto yang dia cetak dan meletakkannya di loker sang pujaan. Tanpa pesan. Setelah itu dia menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya dalam hati.</p><p>Namun kini, semuanya jelas, mengapa dia merasa familier saat bertemu Sejin pertama kali. Mengapa detaknya waktu itu sama dengan detaknya di usia sebelas tahun. Karena Sejin-lah anak itu. “Jadi kamu... cinta pertamaku?”</p><p>Dalam segala keabsurdan di momen ini, Sejin tertawa hingga air matanya keluar. Tawa yang renyah itu menular ke pasangannya. Dia menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa.</p><p>Mereka tergelak oleh cara takdir membiarkan mereka bertemu kembali. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh ga kemana?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. days with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pertemuan kedua (Seungyoun's POV)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>31 Desember 20x9, 23:34.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kulihat kamu, di pojok ruangan dikelilingi teman-temanmu. Sebagian dari mereka bisa dibilang teman-temanku juga. Apa ya sebutannya? <em>Mutual friends</em> ya kalau di <em>Facebook</em>? Haha.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu, yang lebih sibuk memperhatikan gemerlap lampu kota dari balik jendela besar ruangan tempat pesta menyambut tahun baru daripada obrolan yang sedang berlangsung di sebelahmu. Entah apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan sosokmu. Wajahmu yang manis namun angkuh terkena sinaran lampu kah? Atau aura menenangkan yang menguar dari postur tubuhmu yang santai?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yang pasti saat itu jantungku seperti merayakan tahun baru lebih cepat, berdebar layaknya kembang api. Rasanya aku seperti kembali menjadi anak berusia sebelas tahun yang baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebenarnya ini reaksi biasa sih. Mungkin kalau kamu tahu <em>track-record</em> kehidupan percintaanku, kamu akan menilai bahwa aku mudah jatuh cinta.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku tidak bisa mengelak, saat ini pun aku pikir ini hanya sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Tertarik pada sesosok manusia, penasaran, kemudian naksir. Sembari berharap cemas apakah aku akan benar-benar mencintai sosok ini.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Terlalu banyak kegagalan di masa lalu membuatku agak ragu untuk mendekatimu. Jadi kuurungkan niatku untuk menyapa. Berharap ini hanya reaksi atas kekagumanku pada penampilanmu malam ini.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tapi ketika jarum-jarum jam berada dalam satu garis lurus, kedua manik matamu yang memantulkan warna-warni kembang api di luar serta senyuman yang mengembang bagai <em>cupcake</em> manis jamuan pesta ini tertangkap di memori jangka panjang di otakku.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1 Januari 20x0, 00:17.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang tidak berani menyapamu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3 Februari 20x0, 13:18.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kata orang sih, kalau berbuat baik pasti akan dibalas kebaikan juga. Entah apakah Tuhan memutuskan untuk tidak melihat niatku yang aslinya ogah-ogahan, dan menganggap bahwa aku berbuat kebaikan dengan membantu kafe milik temanku ketika salah satu pegawainya sakit. Tapi yang pasti Dia membalas dengan memunculkanmu kembali di hadapanku.Kamu datang bersama pacar temanku. Kali ini penampilanmu berubah, meski tetap mempesona. Jangan tanya padaku mana yang paling kusuka karena aku pasti tidak bisa memilih.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>, boleh aku memesan?" tanyamu, dengan suara yang ramah. Suara yang langsung meresap di telingaku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Entah berapa lama aku terdiam menatapmu, hingga tangan kurusmu terlambai di depan wajahku. "<em>Hey</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, maaf... silahkan mau pesan apa?" Dengan wajah memerah malu, aku mendaftarkan pesananmu ke mesin kasir. "Atas nama siapa?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu pun menjawab. Ini memalukan, mungkin aku benar-benar terlalu berlebihan, tapi namamu adalah hal terindah yang kudengar hari itu. Ketika pesananmu selesai, aku hendak memanggilmu. Tapi lidahku kelu. Akhirnya kuserahkan pada pegawai lain. Benar-benar, kamu telah membuatku menjadi aneh.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>6 Februari 20x0, 13:09.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Di hari keempatku membantu di kafe, kamu datang sendirian. Selama empat hari kebelakang interaksi kita hanya sebatas basa-basi di meja kasir dan aku pun mulai berani memanggil namamu saat pesanan siap. Walau aku sangat menikmati momen itu, aku ingin lebih. Jadi ketika pesananmu saat ini selesai, aku tidak memanggil namamu. Melainkan aku mengantarkannya langsung.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Keterkejutanmu tampak jelas. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipimu gemas saat kamu mendongak, menatapku bingung. Kamu hanya diam memperhatikanku meletakkan <em>dolce-latte </em>panas dan sepotong <em>cheesecake</em> di sudut meja yang tidak tertutup berkas-berkas pekerjaanmu."Uh... hari ini sendirian?" tanyaku. Sepotong kalimat yang terlihat santai walau sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah iya... dia hari ini ada pekerjaan," jawabmu dengan senyum. Hampir saja membuat sirkuit otakku berhenti. Tidak berhenti sih, tapi sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena aku jadi mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mau saya temani?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hening panjang membuatku ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kolam kopi yang panas. Untungnya kamu tidak memberikanku alasan untuk menyesal ketika tawamu menghiasi udara. Dengan cepat mengisi posisi pertama daftar suara favoritku. Detik itu aku merasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendengar tawa itu lagi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah... apa <em>shift</em>-mu sudah selesai?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku mengangguk. Tidak bohong kok, karena memang aku dibebaskan jam 'kerja'nya.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baiklah, sepertinya saya juga butuh teman bicara kalau saya tidak mau <em>stress</em> dan mengalami <em>mental breakdown</em> di tengah kafe yang ramai kan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu mempersilahkanku duduk. Obrolan basa-basi di menit-menit awal berlanjut menjadi curahan hatimu tentang pekerjaan di depan mata. Omelanmu terdengar lucu bagiku. Aku rasa aku akan betah mendengarmu mengomel seharian.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tak terasa dua jam sudah kita bercengkrama. Kamu harus kembali ke kantormu. Dengan berat hati aku mengantarmu ke pintu kafe. Sekalian membetulkan papan menu di depan, alasanku. Padahal aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku menghitung langkahmu sebelum menghilang di sudut jalan. Tapi baru tiga langkah kamu berbalik mendekat. "Ah, saya lupa kita belum berkenalan!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kamu sudah tahu nama saya tapi saya belum..." kamu menyodorkan tangan kananmu. Menyebutkan namamu yang indah sekali lagi. "...kalau kamu?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun," balasku, menjabat tanganmu. Sungguh mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa menyentuh lembutnya dirimu, walau hanya jemari saja.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baiklah, sampai nanti Seungyoun!" Kamu pun pamit lagi, kali ini benar-benar menghilang di sudut jalan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Temanku yang memperhatikan dari konter mulai menyadari sesuatu. Kemarin-kemarin dia terlalu senang karena mendapat tenaga bantuan. Sekarang barulah dia tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuatku sukarela membantu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dasar modus!" omelnya, sambil melempariku lap meja. Aku hanya tertawa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>14 Februari 20x0, 14:02.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sialnya setelah pertemuan terakhir kita, aku harus menghadiri acara di luar negeri. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan tentangmu pada temanku atau pacarnya. Jadi aku hanya bisa merindumu dalam diam. Berharap kamu juga kangen padaku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tepat hari ini aku sampai di bandara Incheon. Tergesa-gesa aku menuju <em>lobby</em>, hendak memanggil taksi. Yang kutahu hari ini kafe temanku mengadakan perayaan Hari Kasih Sayang. Kupikir kamu pasti akan datang.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Di<em> lobby</em>, sebuah taksi tepat berhenti di depanku. Langsung saja kuraih kenop pintu belakang. Bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan kurus yang juga berusaha membuka pintu. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lucu, bagaimana semesta mengaitkanmu denganku. Adegan yang kupikir hanya terjadi di drama-drama, terjadi pada kita. Apa kita jodoh, sempat terbesit di pikiranku. Wajahmu seakan mencerminkan kekagetan di wajahku sendiri.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seungyoun?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uh... <em>hey</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kita berdua berpandangan hingga supir taksi mengklakson mobilnya kesal. "Hei, tuan-tuan, kalian jadi naik tidak?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Beginilah kita sekarang, duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang taksi. Tujuan kita ternyata sama, ke kafe. Kamu memberitahuku bahwa kamu baru kembali dari Paris. Aku pun bercerita bahwa aku pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu. Kamu heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang Aku menanyakan apa kamu merindukanku. Kamu hanya berdecak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Di radio taksi terputar alunan intro yang sangat familiar di kupingku. Namun sepertinya pak supir lebih memilih untuk mencari <em>channel</em> lain. Tapi kamu dengan sigap memekik, "Pak! Jangan diganti! Saya suka lagu ini."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Pool</em>?" tanyaku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hehe iya... Meskipun saya tidak tahu penyanyinya siapa, tapi lagunya bagus. Teman saya, tahu kan? Dia yang merekomendasikan."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh... makasih."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku tahu kamu bingung dengan responku tapi tidak bertanya. Kamu hanya diam menikmati lagu sambil sesekali ikut bersenandung. Lagunya habis digantikan suara penyiar radionya. "<em>Yaa... itu tadi lagu Pool yang merupakan lagu debut dari solois Cho Seungyoun, kini kita harus sabar menunggu untuk informasi seputar album ketiganya yang akan dirilis bulan depan...</em>"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mungkin aku berhalusinasi tapi aku seperti bisa mendengar suara roda gigi berputar dari puncak kepalamu. <em>Klik</em>. Dudukmu menegak, mulutmu ternganga, matamu membulat sempurna. Perlahan kamu menoleh ke arahku. "Kamu... Cho Seungyoun?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucumu. "Uh.... iya?" jawabku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cho Seungyoun yang nyanyi lagu tadi?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku. Kamu menghempaskan dirimu ke kursi. Wajahmu masih tidak percaya, memandang ke depan, "Lalu kenapa kamu kerja di kafe?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Saya hanya bantuin pas pegawainya ada yang sakit. Tapi keterusan."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Keterusan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Iya. Karena..." -<em>aku mau lihat kamu</em>-, "...seru."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu terkekeh. Akhirnya pandanganmu kembali kepadaku. "Terus? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yah, setelah ini saya bakalan sibuk sih. Nyiapin album baru. Meskipun sudah tahap <em>finishing</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah, begitu... yah sayang sekali, padahal saya suka kopi buatanmu."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kujilat bibir bawahku, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kamu ga perlu ke kafe untuk minum kopi buatan saya..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Siang itu, taksi berpindah tujuan ke apartemenku.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>20 Maret 20x0, 17.46.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tanganmu sibuk memilah baju di lemariku. Mengambil beberapa setelan jas sebagai pertimbangan untuk penampilanku malam ini. Sebuah undangan makan malam dari sebuah agensi ternama. Aku sengaja meminta tolong kepadamu yang <em>fashion sense</em>-nya tinggi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Awalnya kamu menertawakanku, mengatakan bahwa seleramu dan seleraku hampir sama. "Buat apa sih, baju-baju kamu bagus semua". Tapi aku memaksa, tahu kamu tidak akan menolak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku diam memperhatikanmu dari tempat tidur. Betapa cepatnya kamu merasa nyaman berada di teritoriku seakan kamu pemilik tempat ini. Bermula dari secangkir kopi yang kubuat di dapur apartemenku hari itu, berlanjut ke hari-hari berikutnya dimana kita saling bertukar kabar, cerita, dan pikiran. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu jadi suka mengunjungi apartemenku karena dekat dengan kantormu. Kuberikan sandi apartemenku di minggu kedua sepatumu menjadi tamu reguler di rak dekat pintu. Kadang kita mengunjungi kafe dua kali seminggu. Atau mengadakan beberapa makan siang dan malam yang bergantian mengisi tagihan kartu masing-masing di tengah kesibukan kita.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ini... jas yang kamu pakai waktu malam tahun baru bukan?" tanyamu, mengangkat salah satu setelan semi-formal milikku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pertanyaanmu membuatku mengerjap. "...Uh iya? Kok tahu?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Senyum miring terkembang di bibirmu, "Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang memperhatikan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sungguh, tidak ada hari tanpa kamu membuatku terkejut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>2 April 20x0, 23:50.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seoul bukanlah kota yang punya jam tidur. Jalanan memang lebih sepi tapi masih ada gerak kehidupan. Lampu-lampu jalan masih menyala terang, mengalahkan binar bintang di langit malam.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dari balkon apartemenmu, angin malam musim semi mengajak menari surai lembutmu. Punggung mungilmu tertutup selimut tebal motif beruang, terlihat berpendar dari posisiku berdiri, bersandar miring di kusen pintu balkon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jari-jari lentikmu menyeimbangkan segelas anggur merah. Aku mendengus geli melihat kontrasnya jenis minuman dengan penampilanmu saat ini. Melihatmu, orang-orang pasti berpikir kamu belum cukup umur untuk menenggak alkohol. Padahal toleransimu dua kali lipat milikku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kamu ngetawain apa?" Bibirmu merengut. Aku hanya menggeleng, kemudian melangkah mendekatimu, membawa gelasku sendiri. Jarum jam di dinding apartemenmu menunjukkan pergantian hari. Kudentingkan bibir gelas kita berdua, tanda selebrasi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu bilang hari ini hari spesial. Aku setuju. Karena tanpa adanya hari ini, seorang malaikat tidak lahir ke dunia. Dan mungkin seorang anak manusia tidak akan menemukan tambatan hatinya.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>9 Mei 20x0, 13:38.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jadi sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?" tanya temanku, saat aku mampir ke kafenya tanpa kamu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Temen?" jawabku dengan sedikit keraguan di ujung kalimat. Dia memandangku skeptis. Ya, apa yang bisa kukatakan selain itu? Kamu dan aku hanya dua insan yang kebetulan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena banyak kesamaan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku pun ragu karena aku ingat di salah satu malam dimana kita memotong waktu istirahat kita untuk berbicara tentang diri, kamu bilang sedang tak ingin terikat. Kita, sama-sama manusia yang sudah beberapa kali melalui kandasnya sebuah hubungan, merasa tidak yakin apa kita perlu seseorang saat ini.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku mengiyakan. Namun di lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku bertanya, apa yang salah dengan memastikan apa yang melabeli hubungan kita?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>4 Juni 20x0, 19:06.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Entah sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu dan saling menghubungi karena tabrakan kesibukan masing-masing. Akhirnya kita janji bertemu di restoran favoritmu. Namun hari ini tidak berjalan semestinya. Kamu yang sejak awal memang suasana hatinya sedang jelek, membuat hal sekecil apapun menyulut kemarahanmu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tak disangka kita bertemu dengan salah satu aktris yang sempat digosipkan denganku beberapa hari belakangan. Padahal boro-boro kenal, ketemu saja baru sekali di suatu acara. Itulah yang kujelaskan padamu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tapi kamu tetap marah. Mulut kita saling berargumen. Kamu katakan bahwa kamu tidak suka saat sedang bersamamu, aku bicara dengan orang lain. Aku yang juga ikut kesal menjadi tidak bisa membaca ada makna tersirat di balik ucapanmu. Malah, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kenapa kamu marah? Memangnya kamu siapa?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu yang berjalan mendahuluiku, berhenti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang melanda pikiranmu, tapi kamu terdiam cukup lama. Sedikit panik aku menghampirimu. Ekspresimu tidak dapat kuterka. Kupanggil namamu pelan, menggenggam jari-jari mungilmu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Matamu berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga. "...Seungyoun, kita ini apa?"</p><p> </p><p>Pertanyaanmu membuatku terkejut. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Kamu maunya kita jadi apa?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu menatap lekat ke jemari kita yang bertautan. "Apa aku... boleh menjadi orang yang penting buatmu? Apa aku boleh punya alasan untuk marah ke kamu?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tanpa permisi, kutarik kamu ke dalam dekapan. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi tarikan nafasmu yang terkejut dan detak jantungmu yang menjadi seirama dengan detak cepatku. Hal itu kulakukan agar kamu tahu bahwa sejak awal kamu sudah tanpa izin memiliki hak atas perasaanku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malam itu, bulan menjadi saksi hati kita yang bersambut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>8 Agustus 20x0, 00:01</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sepertinya menjadi yang pertama adalah tujuanmu hari ini. Yang pertama melihat umurku berganti, yang pertama mengucapkan selamat, yang pertama memberikan kecupan hangat. Meskipun untuk hal yang terakhir hanya kamu yang memiliki hak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, jadi apakah aku cukup sebagai hadiah hari ini?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tentu saja lebih dari cukup.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>8 Agustus 20x0, 08:24.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kulihat tanganmu gemetar mencengkram erat sabuk pengaman. Kamu yang biasanya penuh dengan aura percaya diri, kini terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang ketakutan. Aku hanya tertawa saja membayangkan bentuk kelincimu yang sudah pasti menggemaskan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>, ga perlu setakut itu, hanya ada Nenek, Mama dan sepupu-sepupuku. Keluargaku tidak banyak." Aku berusaha menenangkan. Tapi kamu tetap menatapku sebal.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku ketemu mereka, gimana kalau kesan pertamanya buruk? Gimana kalau nanti mereka ga suka sama aku?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sudah menjadi tradisi keluargaku untuk merayakan hari jadi dengan makan siang bersama. Aku berinisiatif mengajakmu karena aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Tapi sejak aku mengumumkan padamu di apartemenku hingga sampai di lokasi, kamu masih panik.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Padahal harusnya kamu tidak usah khawatir. Tidak susah untuk jatuh hati padamu. Dengan senyum manismu, tutur katamu yang halus, hatimu yang lembut, kamu berhasil mencuri hati keluargaku. Dalam kurun waktu satu jam kamu sudah berlarian dengan keponakan-keponakanku, setelah bercengkrama dengan Mama dan Nenek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah cukup serius?" tanya Mama yang ikut memperhatikan kamu yang sekarang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yah.. kita saja baru jalan dua bulan, Ma."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh benarkah? Kalian seperti sudah mengenal cukup lama..." alis Mama berkerut, "...<em>well</em>, tidak ada kata terlalu lama atau terlalu cepat, cinta punya jalan waktunya sendiri."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dapat restu nih ceritanya?" tanyaku iseng.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kenapa sih dia mau sama kamu, mama heran."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Kudengar tawamu dari kejauhan, membuatku ingin bergabung. Dan itulah yang kulakukan ketika melihatmu mulai digelitiki tangan-tangan mungil para keponakanku yang jahil.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>13 September 20x0, 09:28.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pagi itu semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kamu dulu yang bangun, langsung menuju kamar mandi kemudian dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku masih tergeletak di kasurmu, melihat ponsel dengan malas. Untungnya itu hari Minggu, dan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal apa-apa.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ketika mulai tercium bau <em>pancake</em> yang menjadi keahlianmu, aku langsung menyusul ke dapur. Sayang sekali kamu sudah berpakaian lengkap, kebiasaanmu. Yah, tidak apa-apa, karena itu tandanya kamu sudah mandi dan aku suka bau sabun dan sampomu. Aku memelukmu dari belakang, menghirup wangi citrus dari pucuk kepalamu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>! Geli tahu!" pekikmu kesal ketika tanganku melingkar di pinggangmu. Kamu tidak menyuruhku melepas jadi aku diam saja bersandar di tubuh mungilmu. <em>Pancake</em> yang kamu masak pun akhirnya selesai, setengah kesusahan kamu memindahkan piring ke meja makan. Aku hanya terkekeh dari balik punggungmu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tiba-tiba pintu apartemenmu terbuka. Kita yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk memproses, dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang wanita. Ibumu. Dan tentu saja Ayahmu, menyusul. Sungguh pertemuan pertama yang paling berkesan. Apalagi aku hanya memakai kaos dan celana <em>boxer</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kini aku sudah berpakaian lengkap dan setidaknya cukup rapi. Masih kurasakan tatapan menilai dari orang tuamu yang duduk di sofa panjang di depanku. Kita berdua duduk terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sebelum akhirnya Ayahmu berdeham mengusik kesunyian.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ayahmu bertanya tentang hubungan kita. Ketika kujawab bahwa aku kekasihmu, kulihat tatapan sedikit kecewa darinya. Kurasakan tanganmu menggengam tanganku lebih erat. Sejak awal aku tidak merasa takut, tapi genggaman tanganmu membuatku lebih tenang.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ibumu bilang bahwa dia sebenarnya akan mengenalkanmu pada anak temannya. Dan itulah yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang ke apartemenmu pagi ini. Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kamu berargumen dengan  kedua orang tuamu, tidak mau memperkeruh suasana.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kita makan siang agak terlambat dengan <em>pancake</em> yang kuhangatkan kembali di <em>microwave</em>. Kamu hanya memainkan garpumu di atas porsimu, tidak berselera makan. Orang tuamu sudah pulang namun masih meninggalkan kekalutan di antara kalian. Aku mengetukkan jari di depan piring untuk meminta perhatianmu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu terhenyak dari lamunanmu, tersenyum lemah. "Maaf ya, aku ga tahu kalau mereka bakal datang."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jangan minta maaf. Mereka kan orang tuamu. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka soal kita," jawabku, menggapai jemarimu yang masih menggenggam garpu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Setitik air mata turun dari ujung matamu yang berkaca-kaca.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3 Desember 20x0, 14:19.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Salju pertama di Seoul turun hari ini. Berlari kecil sambil memegang kantong belanja, kamu terlihat senang memperhatikan butiran putih yang terjun dari langit. Hampir saja kamu akan terpeleset kalau tidak segera kurangkul tubuhmu. Kamu tertawa malu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sebelum kedinginan merasuk ke tulang, kita cepat-cepat masuk ke apartemenku. Kamu segera membawa kantong belanja yang kamu bilang tidak terlalu berat ke dapur dan menata isiannya di meja makan, sambil berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Suasana hatimu memang sedang baik. Ada alasan mengapa kamu terlihat senang hari ini.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kita memang baru saja kembali dari kediaman orang tuamu. Mereka akhirnya mulai menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Ya, memang butuh waktu hingga mereka luluh. Tapi melihat rona bahagia di wajahmu, rasanya semua usaha terbayarkan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kupandangi sosokmu yang sedang bersenandung di depan kulkas, meletakkan buah dan sayuran di laci bawah, karton jus dan susu di tempat minuman, kesusahan berjinjit ketika menaruh pak makanan beku di <em>freezer</em>. Aku menahan senyumku. Dalam pikiranku tak henti-hentinya terbayang melihat sosokmu seperti ini setiap hari, meskipun hampir tiap hari juga kamu dan aku saling mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing. Tapi, hatiku ingin lebih.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kamu berhasil memasukkan pak makanan beku itu ke pojok <em>freezer</em>; <em>kamu berhasil mengisi tiap sudut hatiku</em>. Tanganmu yang tak sengaja terkena dinding <em>freezer</em> yang dingin; <em>tangan yang ingin aku genggam dan hangatkan seumur hidup</em>. Kamu yang jeli menemukan dua <em>cup</em> es krim rasa coklat di dalam <em>freezer</em>; <em>kamu yang selalu jeli menemukan rasa yang kupendam untukmu</em>. Kamu yang menutup pintu <em>freezer</em> dengan riang; <em>kamu yang menutup pintu hatiku untuk tinggal selamanya di dalam</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Saat sosokmu berbalik dengan senyum lebar favoritku, detik itu juga aku mengutarakan keinginan terbesar dari lubuk hatiku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kamu mau ga, nikah sama aku? Menemani hari-hariku untuk selamanya?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kalau saja aku sedang tidak sibuk menahan luapan perasaanku untukmu, mungkin aku akan menertawakan dua <em>cup</em> es krim yang luput dari tangan dan ekspresi terkejutmu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>21 Januari 20x1, 19:17.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru kita habiskan untuk membahas serius hubungan kita. Sempat bermasalah ketika Ibumu berpikir bahwa kita terlalu tergesa-gesa. Kamu kukuh ingin melangsungkannya pernikahan di musim semi. Tentu saja persiapan yang kita lakukan harus cepat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan itu semua karena bagiku yang penting adalah aku akan menjadi milikmu dan kamu akan menjadi milikku. Semakin cepat semakin baik bukan? Waktu aku bilang itu padamu, kamu memukul lenganku dengan katalog <em>wedding organizer.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Untungnya Ayahmu lebih mendukung keputusanmu. Beliau dan aku sekarang sudah cukup akrab jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan. Kamu sempat bergurau bahwa anak Ayahmu sekarang adalah aku karena kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mama pun dengan senang hati menyambut berita gembira ini. Beliau dengan semangat membantu segala persiapan. Mama punya banyak kenalan disana-sini, jadi memudahkan untukmu memilih. Selain keluarga, teman-teman kita pun dengan sukacita mau membantu. Syukurlah beban kita sedikit berkurang.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kita baru saja pulang dari memesan gedung, mengurus undangan, dan membeli bahan untuk jas pernikahan kita. Kamu bersikeras untuk membuatnya sendiri agar lebih spesial. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak mau kamu terlalu capek. Mana kita juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum bisa fokus ke persiapan hari besar kita. Tapi melihat matamu yang berbinar saat menjelaskan desain yang kamu inginkan, aku iyakan saja.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sekarang pun ketika kamu berceloteh soal konsep sederhana yang kamu inginkan, aku hanya sibuk memperhatikan ekspresimu. Lama-lama kamu jengah. "Youn... serius dong! Aku juga butuh denger pendapatmu!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Aku serius juga tahu... buktinya, aku mau nyeriusin kamu."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku mengelak dari lemparan buku jurnalmu.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>17 Februari 20x1, 20:31.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malam ini kamu menangis. Kamu terlalu lelah dengan kesibukan pekerjaanmu, ditambah dengan semua persiapan yang sedang mendapat kendala. Melihat keadaanmu membuatku sedikit ragu, apa kita memang terlalu terburu-buru?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Apa kita undur aja?" tanyaku pelan, mengusap air matamu. Aku bersimpuh di depanmu yang sedang duduk di sofa.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jangan!" suaramu parau. Kamu meraih wajahku dan menempelkan kening kita. "Maaf ya, aku lagi emosional gini."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gapapa... kamu boleh nangis untuk hari ini, mau marah-marah juga boleh, luapin semua capekmu." Aku menarikmu untuk berbaring di atas karpet bulu putih kesayanganmu dan mendekap tubuh mungilmu. "...dan aku bakal selalu ada buat dengerin itu semua. Tapi kamu harus janji buat senyum lagi ya?" Kurasakan kamu mengangguk.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Entah berapa lama kita berbaring. Hening mengisi dan kamu sudah tidak sesenggukan. "Nikahnya jangan diundur ya, kita udah sejauh ini..." ujarmu lirih.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku tertawa, mengeratkan kembali pelukanku. "Iya, iya... aku juga ga sabar."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>11 Maret 20x1, 11:19.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kamu menghambur ke pelukanku, membuatku jatuh terduduk di sofa hitam milikku. Baru saja kita mengetahui fakta bahwa kita pernah bertemu waktu sekolah dasar saat mengulik foto-foto masa kecil untuk dimasukkan ke video <em>pre-wedding</em> kita. Juga fakta bahwa kamu adalah cinta pertamaku kala itu. Tawamu yang selalu membuatku bahagia mengisi ruangan. Hatiku semakin berbunga ketika aku tahu bahwa tawa ini lah nantinya yang akan mengisi sisa-sisa hariku di masa senja.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kok bisa sih kita ketemu lagi?" tanyamu, sambil tanganmu menulis asal di atas dadaku.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mungkin kita beneran jodoh?" jawabku, yakin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pelukanmu mengerat. Kamu tersenyum lebar hingga matamu membentuk bulan sabit kembar. "<em>That's what i've been wishing for since we met...</em>" ujarmu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku pun.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3 April 20x1, 00:11.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"Kangen,"</em> ujarmu langsung, ketika telepon kita akhirnya tersambung<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Let me say 'happy birthday to you' first, babe.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aku tidak dapat melihatnya tapi aku yakin kamu merengut kesal.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hehe.<em> I miss you, too</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sekali lagi ini permintaan konyol ibumu, yang mengharuskan kita untuk tidak bertemu seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan. Kita masih tetap bisa berhubungan melalui ponsel, hanya saja kita dibuat berjanji untuk tidak saling menampakkan wajah.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kita bercengkrama hingga fajar menjelang, mengeluarkan unek-unek atau cerita-cerita selama perpisahan sementara kita. Dan tentang bagaimana kamu tidak sabar untuk hari besar kita dua hari kemudian. Aku pun. Tak sabar ketika nanti statusku berubah menjadi kekasih seumur hidupmu yang sah.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Setelah puas mengobrol, kunyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Untuk mengantarmu terlelap di ujung sana, lalu menutup teleponku.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>5 April 20x1, 08:03.</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kini kita bersanding di altar, menghadap pendeta yang akan mengikat kita dalam janji suci. Rasa gugup dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hampir saja tak kudengar. Tapi aku berhasil fokus hingga baris akhir pertanyaan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Saya terima!" Jawabku mantap<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Lee Sejin," Sang pendeta memanggil namamu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Apakah kamu menerima Cho Seungyoun sebagai suami dalam ikatan pernikahan? Apakah kamu berjanji untuk mencintai, mengayomi, menghormati, dan menjaganya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kelebihan maupun kekurangan, dalam sehat maupun sakit, serta menjaga kesetiaan hingga maut memisahkan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Senyum yang terkembang di bibirmu sejak tadi, senyum yang menjadi alasan aku berdiri disini, senyum yang akan kudamba setiap hari, sebelum akhirnya kamu menjawab tak kalah yakin, "Saya terima!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>...And now you may kiss!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>×end×</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>